beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Eagle 145WD
Earth Eagle 145WD '''(Earth Aquila 145WD in the Japanese version) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori. Special Moves *Aquila Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is '''Aquila Great Feather Reflection (アクイラグレートフェザーリフレクション, akuira gureeto fezaa rifurekushon), he first used this attack in chapter 11 (manga) *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. Annihilation Attack (全滅双撃（アニヒレーションアタック）,Anihireeshon Atakku) This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. Name Change Earth Aquila was re-named Earth '''Eagle' by Hasbro. Aquila is Latin for "eagle." Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for "eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is seen to represent an eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight:' 3 grams Aquila was first released in a translucent purple colour. Each side of this Clear Wheel represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Metal Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 30.8 grams Earth has four thick, textured wings surrounding its perimeter, with each pair facing each other on a slight incline. The space created between the wings is quite small, and the resulting effect is similar to any Wheel that has no spaces: minimal recoil. Though it is on the lighter side of Metal Wheels, its almost unperturbed circular design, and minimal recoil make it one of the best, if not the best, Defense-oriented Wheel currently available for competitive play. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations Earth Metal Wheel (second mold) Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA-TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. Bottom: Wide Defense *Tip Comparison: SD, D, and WD*'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Other Versions *'Storm Aquila 145HF' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Green) *'Flame Aquila 100ES' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Red) *'MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear) *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Beyblade Metal Fusion *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (painted parts, Grey) Gallery Eagle.jpg MFB Eagle.png MFEarthAquila105HFS.jpg|WBBA Exclusive MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S EagleEnglish.jpg|Earth Eagles English Box. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades